Corruption of the Heart
by ElizabetaxGilbert
Summary: Those eyes, that had once been a warm golden were now a hardened and cold purple accompanied by an icy glare that seemed to pierce Ludwig's heart. "Feliciano..." He paused as the Italy on top of him pushed the knife deeper into Ludwig's throat "What happened to you?"
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, this is my first fanfic, and I apologize for such a short Intro, but please don't be a hater on purpose... •m• I just write because I enjoy it, so I hope you enjoy it too! Please let me know if I should continue~ •w•

He had to keep running. Running was the only thing standing between him and certain doom. Sadly in this case, doom did not mean death, the fate he would receive if he were to stop running would be by far worse than death... And so he ran, but no matter where ran through these crowded streets he couldn't lose her... He couldn't stop. He won't stop. He could feel his lungs about ready to burst as he ran through the rainy, cold, damp, dark and crowded streets. He ran into an empty alley hoping to lose her there but as he turned into the alley his heart sank. A dead end. There was no where left to run and fighting had never been his forte. He figured pleading would be useless at this point but it wouldn't hurt to try right? He pulled out a white flag as he saw her shadow cast upon the entrance of the alley, he let out an involuntary whimper. 'Oh Germany... I'm so sorry... I should have paid better attention in training. Please forgive me.' The last thing Italy saw before blackness was the cold and calculating smile of a young woman.  
\- "Let the world meeting begin! And just remember, that through excessive talking and yelling at each other anything can be possible! So let's begin with our first problem of the day-" the obnoxious American was cut off and they weren't even five minutes into the meeting yet! Canada sighed, knowing this would be a long meeting. Germany spoke up and interrupted America before he could continue. "If I may America, I have some rather upsetting news to discuss before we begin." Canada noticed a sad and worried looking Japan shift uncomfortably, however America continued speaking before Canada could think anything more of it. "Sure dude, go right ahead!" He said cheerfully although Canada was convinced that his brother just saw this as an opportunity to procrastinate the meeting. Germany stood and America sat, he cleared his throat and looked around the room, as if to make sure everyone was there then he began to speak. "As some of you may have noticed Italy is not here today, Japan and I went to try and find him. However when we searched his home country all we managed to find of him was this." Germany held up a white flag made with a simple piece of cloth and sticks, the nations there gasped as the took in the sight. Canada was shocked, Italy? Missing? What could this possibly mean...? Germany continued to speak "We have reason to believe that whoever has taken Italy is targeting nations. Many of you have seen Italia in battle and know how quickly he can retreat, only someone who could match his speed would be able to catch him. No regular human would have been able to catch him otherwise." The nations took this in and sat in a shocked silence. 'T-targeting nations? Why would anyone do such a thing?' Canada thought. Even his "hero" of a brother sat in stunned silence clearly thinking what everyone else was thinking; Why? Who? What? When? Where? ...How? Germany continued yet again "I highly recommend zhat you stay vith another nation at all times during zhis time of crisis. I vould also like some help finding Italy so that we can make sure he is alright..." Germany looked worried for his...good friend and by the bags under his eyes, it was clear he hadn't slept for a few days. Much to everyone's surprise however Romano was the first to raise his hand and say "I'll help you, you damn potato bastardo..." A few moments later Spain, America, Prussia, England and Japan raised their hands. Canada decided to raise his hand as well and silently wondered if anyone would even notice his hand in the air. Germany looked around with a hint of a smile written across his face. "Thank you all. And zhat is all that I had wished to say. America, you may continue." America stood up, yet the bright and happy energy that had been there previously had disappeared. It was needless to say that the meeting didn't go as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the initial shock of the disappearance had worn off everyone at the meeting was talking loudly, spreading rumors and gossiping about the news of Italy. Canada just sat in his chair, petting Kumahina looking around at the frenzied crowd.

The Nordics had clustered and were talking in their own languages trying to create a plan so they don't end up like Italy, Sweden proposed that they put maximum security around Finland yet everyone else in the cluster objected.

Canada's own family had gone off to some other corner and were arguing until one would pay attention to the other.

"I'm merely saying that frogs will be an was target, I mean you failed to escape those color seeking weapons, so I don't see why this is any different." England was smirking, America was laughing and France was glaring.

"I would have thought that whoever was kidnapping nations would go for the lightweight first~" Now England was the one glaring. America put his arms around both their shoulders "C'mon guys! I'm the hero, and I'm not gonna let anyone else get kidnapped!"

England quickly shrugged America off his shoulder while France tried to take advantage of the situation. England whacked both of them around the head.

"Honestly America, how many times must I tell you that it is not gonna but going to!" France was the one to answer "Until he listens to you Mon Ami."

England rolled his eyes and went off to go join his friends from magic club; Norway and Romania. France and America dispersed and went their own directions.

America went and chatted with Japan while France went off to talk to Spain and Prussia who was, for some reason at the world meeting, perhaps Germany had asked him to come along. Canada, having no one to talk to decided to go outside to the streets of New York and try to find some maple syrup, though he doubted anything he found would be authentic.

He made his way downstairs with only one person bumping into him, having not seen him, it was a young woman though she had white wispy hair that could have resembled Prussia's if Prussia grew his hair out. The woman glared at Canada as she past "Watch where you're going young man." She snarled.

He was shocked, who was she calling young? He was hundreds of years old! Though something about the way she spoke made her aura seem dignified and old... She glared with one blue eye and one green eye, the blue rippling like a stormy sea and her green eye waving like long grass in the wind, he was captivated by her eyes until she slapped him and stalked off towards the café on that level of the New York world meeting center.

He watched her long white dress twirling like a hurricane around her legs until he remembered his goal for maple syrup. Then he left the world meeting center and stepped out into the rainy New York rain, something felt wrong.

Something felt extremely wrong... Canada looked up at the sky, trying to figure out why something felt wrong in the bottom of his stomach.

Then he saw it. His eyes widened as he spotted it. "W-what?" As he looked up the sky had become a color one could only describe as black with the exception of lighting causing the whole sky to turn completely white for a moment.

This isn't what startled the poor Canadian, what absolutely terrified him was that the wind had started picking up into a funnel formation, a sure fire indication that a hurricane was starting to form. Canada looked around trying to figure out how big this thing was going to be. That was when he noticed the second odd thing.

This was only forming over the world meeting center. Everywhere else Canada could only see clear blue skies with perhaps one tiny cloud and the sun shining brightly.

Then the third odd thing whacked him in the head with a shockingly high kick. Canada fell to the floor at the impact, he knew that was going to bruise... He looked up to see who his assailant was but had to squint against the bright sunlight. His jaw dropped as a black storm cloud drifted behind the figure, giving Canada a better view of the person. He spoke quieter than usual, a Canada whisper "I-Italy?!"


End file.
